


DKLA (Doesn't Know Literally Anything)

by nowordsneeded



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, BFF Seungcheol x Albus, F/M, Gryffindor Albus Potter, M/M, crossposted, don't expect a lot of spells or duels, just like any high school!AU, kinda comedy-ish, work title belongs to troye sivan lol jk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-08 22:30:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7776157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nowordsneeded/pseuds/nowordsneeded
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seungcheol and Albus believe in Wonwoo x Scorpius ship. Jihoon knows better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Entering his sixth year at Hogwarts, Seungcheol Choi has been used to the fancy feast the house elves always prepared, the ghosts in the common room (even Myrtle! but he doesn't like talking about it. He got fooled by Junhui Wen, Slytherin's Prefect at that time, who told him that the Prefect bathroom on the fifth floor has the best 'service' ever, you gotta try it at least one time in your study at Hogwarts. He believed him and successfully entered the bathroom with the password Wen gave him. And for the love of God, Seungcheol swore that will be the last time he ever entered that hellhole.), or his series of unfortunate events for trying the damn Weasley products. Albus Severus Potter held full responsibility for his loss. 

 

"Hey, Coups!"

 

"Al! Where have you been?" Albus seated himself beside Seungcheol with an inefable smile on his face. Seungcheol unconsciously looking for something in his bestfriend's hands, then felt relieved because he saw no sight of suspicious-looking box with a big W on it. Albus' uncle, George Weasley, has this habit to send him a package of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes's newest item. And of course, the very first person to try them is no other than Seungcheol Choi. What a wonderful bestfriend.

 

"The library." Albus grinned even wider. Seungcheol frowned upon seeing his face.

 

"No way! What kind of rules did you break this time? Don't even try saying that you read a book because I wouldn't buy that."

 

"Of course not, idiot! I was seeing Woozi!" Seungcheol could feel something flying around in his gut hearing that name.

 

"Woozi as in Jihoon Lee? The Ravenclaw?"

 

"Who else has the nickname Woozi here, Seungcheol?" Albus rolled his eyes.

 

The black-haired boy scratched his cheek, "I don't know.... uhm.... Chittaphon?"

 

"Who?"

 

"Forget it! Now tell me, why did you meet him? Why didn't you bring me with you? It's super boring in here!" Seungcheol was disappointed. He really wanted to see Jihoon, though. Plus, he hadn't seen him since the start-of-term feast in the Great Hall! He missed the little boy. Though they were mailing each other over the break, it kinda sucks because he couldn't meet him in person.

 

Jihoon Lee is a keeper for Ravenclaw when he himself is Gryffindor's chaser. He didn't know how they became friends in the first place, it just happened around their second year. But considering his love for Muggle world, with Jihoon being a Muggleborn, everything does make sense. Yeah. Probably. Maybe because of some other things, too.

 

"Pst, actually I went to search for Wonwoo and then accidentally met him." Albus said, but didn't sound convincing enough to Seungcheol's ears, "Hey this sounds weird but... we make a bet."

 

He thought he heard it wrong, "A bet?"

 

"Yeah! At first I just want to ask if he saw Wonwoo or not, he said he saw him in the library, until Mrs. Wakefield kicked him and Scorpius out for arguing like mad." Albus and Seungcheol laughed at that. They could imagine Wonwoo and Scorpius bickering over stupid and trivial things. Seungcheol recalled that one stupid argument in Flying class. He didn't even know how they got into such conversation in the first place. His brain remembers weird and random things sometimes.

 

_"The password to Ravenclaw dorm must be something like Arithmancy"_

_"Ravenclaw Tower uses riddle, Malfoy. Not password."_

 

_"What?! How about the drunk students? Must be hard for them?!"_

_"You're barely 11 and already thinking about getting drunk and stuff?"_

_"Wow, aren't you no fun, Wonwoo Jeon? Emo boy usually likes to get drunk, though."_

_"I'm not emo! Go speak to your slimy wet blonde hair!"_

_"How dare you! My-"_

_"Your father will hear about this?"_

 

_"Wonwoo Jeon, you arsehole!"_

 

Seungcheol acknowledged that Wonwoo was just as much as a jerk back to the time.

 

"Hey, what are you thinking? I've stopped laughing ten seconds ago." Albus stared at his bestfriend weirdly. Seungcheol fake coughed.

 

"Nothing. Just recalling their idiotic arguments."

 

"I know right. They're both stupid"

 

"Hey, hey, take that back, Potter! Or he won't help you writing essay ever again. You know Wonwoo is a genius." Albus scoffed. Seungcheol continued, "Malfoy, too. You know no one can beat him in Potions. Even Wonwoo is struggling."

 

Albus groaned, "Ugh, don't remind me of that."

 

"Til when are you going to deny the fact that Malfoy succeeded in getting that Felix Felicis?" Seungcheol smirked seeing his friend annoyed.

 

"I hate Slughorn. He is too old. It's about time he retires." Albus said, a bit annoyed, "my Draught of Peace was fine though."

 

"Hey you want to join Slug Club don't you! You said that because-"

 

"Shut your mouth, Coups! If I'm not mistaken we were talking about Jihoon and I?" Seungcheol chuckled then he nodded, giving Albus a funny look before asking.

 

"Okay, so, what kind of a bet?"

 

"It's about Wonwoo and Scorpius might have feelings for each other. Jihoon didn't agree with me, he said there's someone Wonwoo likes and that both of them really have no chance to be together. So we ended up betting until the end of the semester. How? Genius, right? For five galleons!" Albus laughed maniacally, clearly seeing his win in front of his eyes.

 

"Five galleons?! That’s like half the price of Apparition Lessons! He can save that money for a new xbox! Or piano! It's not a small number, Potter!" Seungcheol shook his head, internally agreeing that Albus will win the bet straight and square. Knowing that, at least he could lower the price a bit. He remembered Jihoon mentioning about wanting the new Xbox and a new set of piano for his little studio back home. He better safe the money for it.

 

Albus scratched his neck, ignoring his desire to ask _'what is an xbox?'_ , "Uhm, the result of this bet is too obvious, isn't it?"

 

"Duh please. It might sound impossible at first but later you'll see the truth behind those loud unimportant bickering. Impossible things happen everyday, you know." Seungcheol said with too much amount of confidence.

 

Albus nodded in a proud manner then highfived him. The Wonwoo-Scorpius shippers then continued talking into the night. As per usual.

 

 

*


	2. Chapter 2

 

"Jihoon!"

 

"Oi, Coups!" Seungcheol hurriedly speed-walked to the ashblond-haired boy at the Ravenclaw's table with his typical huge smile, and greeted Albus and Wonwoo at his own respective table. Really, there is actually no need to call those tables as their own houses anymore because, to be honest, they are not as color-coded as they were in the early years. At least during breakfast when the Professors barely came down to eat.

 

Speaking of early years, things between him and Jihoon was kind of complicated. They argued a lot in class, especially Potions. When the others just mind their own businesses, or didn't even care at all, Seungcheol always found something to say against Jihoon's opinion. Sometimes he just teased him or butt in whenever Jihoon said something. The topic could be _very relevant_ like how the Magical Drafts and Potions book had a typo in the ingredients used for making Herbicide, or something like:

_"Professor, if I could turn Jihoon Lee into a ferret, will you give me an O?"_

_"A ferret?!"_

_"Aw, come on you will make a cute ferret,"_

_"Shut up, Choi! And that's N.E.W.T level Transfiguration, you idiot!"_

_"Silence! One more time and I will turn both of you into toads! A slimy and disgusting ones at that!"_

_("Pst, but Professors can't do that to a student. It's inappropriate." Rose Weasley whispered in the back.)_

 

But, somehow, one detention from DADA class brought them closer with minimal arguments whatsoever. And then with more interactions in class, a talk about Muggle world in the hallway, an accidental meeting at the library, and hangouts at Three Broomsticks later, they became friends. Seungcheol grew to learn about how Jihoon was not as cold as he thought he was. The shorter boy was very composed, very Ravenclaw if he had to agree with Albus, but he could be cute sometimes. Very, very cute. The thing is, Jihoon wasn't even aware of that. Seungcheol said it in every chance he got but Jihoon just snorted in a manly manner.

 

At some point in their fourth year, Seungcheol kinda admitted to himself that he liked Jihoon. He's always liked him, of course, as a good bestfriend that he was.  He liked the boy so much that he got annoyed at himself because he couldn't stop thinking about him and apparently had to stop himself from being too flirty. He did it playfully though, earning a punch on the arm or a smack on his head. But Jihoon was laughing so no hard feelings.

 

The fact is, Jihoon hated being hit on. Especially by random strangers.

 

Once a guy named Tyler Anderson almost got hexed for flirting with him. Seungcheol didn't want to risk his life.

 

Back to the present, Seungcheol with his typical champion smile, seated himself beside Jihoon.

 

"Oh, you're alone? Where is Vernon?"

 

"Asleep. Pulling off an all-nighter playing UNO with the others. He's lucky he has lots of free period today." Seungcheol frowned. What's this thing again, he wondered.

 

"UNO?" Jihoon only realized that it might sound unfamiliar to Seungcheol. He chuckled lightly.

 

"Like a card game. We can play it sometimes." he smiled then continued. "I brought a lot of stuff this year."

 

Seungcheol's eyes sparkling upon hearing it. "How can you fit them all in your bag?"

 

"Undetectable Extension Charm." Seungcheol looked confused at first, but nodded nonetheless. He forgot Jihoon is super good in Charms (he is good at everything) which is the opposite of him. He promised himself to practice lots, maybe, if he got enough free time. Damn, he's lucky he got an Exceeds Expectation so this year he can take a N.E.W.T level Charms, or else his Dad would never let him travelling around the Muggle world ever again.

 

Just when the both of them were drowning in an important discussion about video games, suddenly they heard a ruckus coming from behind them. They both turned their heads and, to no one's surprise, it's Wonwoo and Scorpius in their natural habitat. Only this time, there's someone standing beside Wonwoo, looking lost.

 

"You put something in his drink!" Wonwoo barked, the tall guy beside him gripped his arm. Scorpius glared at him, ready to scream back.

 

Jihoon leaned in to whisper in his ear, making Seungcheol shivered a little, "It's Mingyu, Kim Mingyu. Hufflepuff's new seeker". Seungcheol nodded then he saw Albus just near them. He gave him a nod and slight smirk that Seungcheol himself found kinda vague despite the tension between Wonwoo and Scorpius.

 

"What happened?" Seungcheol mouthed at him. Albus shrugged.

 

And then Scorpius snapped, looking almost lunatic. Seungcheol swore it was the first time he saw the boy like that, he's usually had his typical grin or the irritating smirk on his face.

 

"I don't know what you're talking about, you stupid git! I was just walking to my table before you shoved me for no reason!"

 

"You put something in Kim's drink, asshat! I saw you!" Wonwoo pointed his finger at him. Before their argument could turn into something physical, Gryffindor's Prefect, Rose Weasley, stood up between them.

 

"Stop it, both of you! Jeon, you go check if there is something in Kim's drink. Bring the cup to Raymond." Rose turned to Scorpius, "And you, just go to your table and eat your breakfast like a good boy,"

 

Albus snorted. But, Scorpius, as rare as it was, just stormed off somewhere after throwing one last glance at Wonwoo. Wonwoo sighed and Mingyu put his arm around his shoulder, reassuring him. Then again, Albus looked at him and shrugged his shoulders, questioning the situation. Seungcheol made a 'later' gesture and the jet-black haired boy nodded.

 

"I thought Malfoy is going to punch him or something." said Jihoon, once they turned to their breakfast. Seungcheol let out a short chuckle.

 

"Nah, he won't risk his house point for something so trivial." Seungcheol forked his bacon, humming loudly when the meat entered his mouth. Jihoon only looked with a smile on his face.

 

Seungcheol noticed, but never had the heart to turn and face the smaller.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Things between Wonwoo and Scorpius were, in fact, very hard to describe. At one point they can easily agree with each other and very chill, at another point they will bite each other's head off with a burning desire to beat one another in an argument. But, they're not friends. The problem is some students, including Wonwoo's bestfriends, Seungcheol Choi and Albus Potter, assuming that they have a thing. Like they have a chance to form a relationship or something of the kind.

It all started when Wonwoo got hit by a bludger when the boy spaced out on the bleacher, Scorpius being the first person to check out on him and brought him to Mrs. Longbottom. Seungcheol was talking to some Hufflepuff at that time, leaving Wonwoo for awhile to go to the upper part of the bleacher. When he found out though, he couldn't shut up about it. Wonwoo already gave up on the topic, he just couldn't wait for the day he can prove them wrong.

 

"It's love potion. Weasley’s Cupid Crystals." Wonwoo put a small glass bottle on top of the table then seated himself on the couch, squishing in between Rose and Seungcheol. He rubbed his face frustratingly. "So, it's not Scorpius."

Albus, Rose, and Seungcheol looked at the bottle, then back at Wonwoo. Well, they couldn’t tell. Raymond put the liquid into some kind of ink bottle when Cupid Crystals were usually packed cutely in a girly pink perfume bottle. Albus took the bottle and eyed it curiously. Seungcheol silently prayed to God, _don’t let Albus get any idea out of this, please._ Because he sorta knew where his position would be if that happened.

Rose was the first one to speak.

"Apologize to him." Rose crossed her arms. "Why do you hate him so much, Wonwoo?"

"Wonwoo didn't hate him. Actually he li-"

"Shut up, Al! I know what you're trying to say." Albus scoffed, putting the bottle back on top of the table. “But who the hell spiked Mingyu’s drink? I saw a hand and when I turned around there was Scorpius. No one was with him, or walking near him.”

“But it’s not him.” Seungcheol stated, helpfully.

“I know.”

“Why are you with Mingyu Kim, anyway?” asked Seungcheol, who had been itching to know. It just seemed so random seeing him suddenly ate breakfast with the tall, tan boy, a Hufflepuff, too, on top of that. Albus almost opened his mouth before Wonwoo spoke.

“Uhm, I met him near the lake two weeks ago. You know, sometimes I like to go there to read Herbology book or-“

“Or doing your homework.” Rose cut him off, nodding understandingly. Wonwoo snapped his finger.

“Yeah, that. Then, I sorta met him when I accidentally dropped my glasses.”

Albus failed to suppress the gasp coming from his mouth, “Sounds terribly like those cliché scenes from rom-com movies,”

“It doesn’t!” Wonwoo groaned.

“To be honest, Jeon. It does,” Seungcheol put a hand on his shoulder. Wonwoo rolled his eyes.

“Some friends you are. Don’t you guys have your own love life to take care of? Why does it always has to be me?”

“You’re an easy target, that’s all.” Rose shrugged, turning her attention to the book she’s been holding for nobody knows how long. Wonwoo dismissed her then eyed the other two boys, expecting an answer. Albus scratched his cheek, smiling sheepishly. Seungcheol was suspiciously playing with the thread of his sweater.

“To be honest? I don’t have one,” Albus stated, then he added, “yet.”

Wonwoo nodded, believing him. “Yeah, who would want a bloke like you?”

“That’s pretty offensive, Jeon. I won’t let you live peacefully after this.”

“Surprise me.”

On the other side of the couch, Seungcheol nervously laughed at their little arguments. Another part of his mind wandered to the image of a certain Ravenclaw. He suddenly wanted to see the guy again, just talking. He liked it when Jihoon talked about the subject he was engrossed in, not only did the boy talking so animatedly (and adorably), making the boring subject interesting, but he made Seungcheol motivated to do well in that subject, too. No matter how _magical_ that sounds. Sometimes, when Jihoon was burning with passion, he would talk too fast Seungcheol had to grab his cheeks to shut him up. Seungcheol couldn’t help but to recall an event from last semester when they were studying in the library.

 

 

_“Jihoon,” Seungcheol chuckled at the way Jihoon looked right now. The boy resembled a goldfish with his cheeks squished between Seungcheol’s thick fingers. “You talked too fast or my brain was just running too slow to understand what you’re saying.”_

_Jihoon blinked at him once before he slapped his hand. He rubbed his pink cheeks, annoyed._

_“You could’ve just said so. No need to squish my cheeks!”_

_“Oh? And where is the fun in that?”_

_Jihoon huffed, he kicked Seungcheol’s shin under the table._

 

 

 

“Earth to Seungcheol Choi!”

Seungcheol snapped his head towards his two friends who were looking at him questioningly. He gulped.

“Yeah?”

“Tell us about your crush!” Albus said, he rested his head on his elbow on top of the table, ready for the story. Even Rose had to put bookmark on her book before closing it and averted her attention toward him. Wonwoo was on set, too.

“Huh? I don’t have one, though?”

Rose pointed at him with her book, “That’s a lie right there. I can smell it.”

“Agree.” Wonwoo crossed his arms before he turned to face Seungcheol properly, smirking dangerously. Seungcheol gulped, again. “So, what about Jihoon Lee the Ravenclaw?”

Albus gasped very loudly. “Oh my God! Oh. My. God!”

“W-what? What are you talking about, Wonwoo? That-“

“I KNEW IT!” Rose slammed his book on the table, “Last semester you ditched us at the Three Broomsticks! You were with him, weren’t you?! I saw you walking with a girl- no, apparently it was Jihoon Lee! He’s much shorter than you, that’s why I thought you’re with a girl. And I forgot to ask you during the break. Wow, what a surprise, Choi.”

Seungcheol had his face hidden behind his hand. His friends were so going to tease the life outta him after this. Albus then laughed very hard.

“Oh my God, Cheol! I feel so stupid for not noticing this sooner!” Albus put his hand on Wonwoo’s knee, “Jeon, this one is much more rom-com movie material than your love story.”

Rose snickered.

Wonwoo sent him a disapproving look, “Just drop it, Potter! Me and Mingyu are not like-“

“This gentleman Seungcheol Choi right here has the history of being Jihoon Lee’s loyal enemy in their early year at Hogwarts. Then somehow they got closer after their encounter during detention-“

“Shut up, Potter!” the blushing Seungcheol tried to stop Albus by hitting him with cushion. Albus was unstoppable, though. That boy had the ability to put things together piece by piece.

“They met at the library occasionally and you guys also notice how Seungcheol often ditched us to eat with Jihoon at the Great Hall-“

He threw the cushion at Albus’s face and stood up, “I quit! Don’t talk about me when I’m away!”

“Curfew, Seungcheol!” Rose reminded him, oh-so-kindly. Albus and Wonwoo were still busy giving him the look. Seungcheol really wanted to erase those grins off their faces.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The very next day, Seungcheol found a kinda familiar guy sitting next to Jihoon on Ravenclaw table, both with their meals. They were chatting casually, at least on Jihoon’s side. The other boy with Gryffindor tie was looking rather excited with his hamster-like smile that made his eyes disappeared. Okay, he looked kinda cute, if Seungcheol had to admit. Seungcheol hesitated a little before Albus shoved him softly from the side, ushering him to just sit next to Jihoon as per usual, until he saw the hamster boy.

Albus whistled playfully, “Who’s that boy? He looks whipped.”

Before Seungcheol could say anything, the taller gasped, “Oh my God, it’s Soonyoung Kwon! You know, Kwon Fire?”

Seungcheol tilted his head, glancing back at the so-called Kwon Fire boy with a frown, “That’s some cringe-worthy nickname. And no, I don’t know why he’s unfortunate enough to get such title.”

“There’s some rumor going on about him casting a Fiendfyre near the lake. Hence the Kwon Fire.”

“No way. How did he control such mad flame? Plus, who the hell is stupid enough to cast that at Hogwarts after what happened to the late Crabbe?”

Albus shrugged, “It’s a rumor, buddy. Nobody thinks that deep.”

“It’s not even that deep!”

“Just go to your little boy, why don’t you? Or else he’s gonna be _eaten by the fire_!”

This time Seungcheol smacked him on the head, earning a laugh instead of a _fire_ back. _Ugh. Enough with the fire!_

Seungcheol kinda didn’t want to go to Jihoon’s table knowing he was currently talking to Soonyoung. He’s afraid he’s gonna interrupt something, or makes things awkward. But screw that, he’s so not going to let Jihoon get _eaten by the fire_ (kudos to Albus).

“Morning, Jihoon.”

“Seungcheol! Good morning.”

Seungcheol was pretty sure he wasn’t hallucinating when he saw the sparkle in Jihoon’s eyes. It’s as if Jihoon has been waiting for him. But everything was shattered when Soonyoung opened his mouth.

“Seungcheol Choi, right? Have a seat! We’re already halfway through our breakfast.” He only smiled and took the seat in front of them, slightly taken aback. Maybe he shouldn’t approached them in the first place and eat with Albus and the rest instead−even though that means having to go thru their stupid teasing. Soonyoung then introduced himself, and _blah blah_ , the usual boring talk about the classes they took. _Why is it everytime you meet new people at school, the first thing to talk about is the subjects?!_

“Jihoon, are you still up for our study session tomorrow?” Jihoon opened his mouth, about to answer, and probably saying yes to the plan, but Soonyoung beat him into it.

“Hey, but you said you’re going to show me some Muggle board game?”

“Uhm-“

“Come on! You always study. If anybody needs some extra lesson right now, it’s me, okay? You’re already a genius.”

Albus was wrong. If anybody got _eaten by the fire_ and was perfectly burnt right now, it was Seungcheol, not Jihoon.

“But I already promised Seungcheol, though.”

“Seungcheol is friend with Rose Weasley. She could teach him, right?”

The boy let out an awkward chuckle. _Just this once, Kwon Soonyoung. Just this once_.

“Yeah, sure. It’s okay, Jihoon. We can rearrange the date.” Seungcheol saw something changed in Jihoon’s expression, and he liked to think that it’s the disappointment.

“I’m sorry Soonyoung is such a nuisance.” Jihoon smiled apologetically.

“Hey!”

Soonyoung smacked Jihoon’s arm and then they were both arguing like a child and Seungcheol really felt like he shouldn’t be there.


End file.
